


Slice of Life

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton bakes a cake. The dragons eat said cake. Could the cake be a lie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slice of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



Ashton didn't want to believe that the cake was lie because for him it wasn't. He had everything planned with his delicious cake. It was going to be a ginger pound cake with sugar sprinkled on top. Now, it was a pile of doughy mess thanks to two blessings and curses stuck on his back. Gyoro and Ururun, also know as the damned dragons, ate EVERYTHING that didn't kill them or their host. Yes, that included all of the ingredients. They just couldn't help themselves, but to Ashton, they didn't want to. He knew he wasn't innocent since he liked the lick spoons and clean out left over dough in the bowl, but that didn't mean he wanted the dragons to help themselves.

The dragons were always helping themselves, Ashton knew, so he simply shrugged and blamed himself. He shouldn't have been surprised, but it never stopped him from doing so anyway. Damned dragons, he thought. He wondered what he should give Claude now that cake is now an impossible dream.

"Gyoro...Ururun..." the dragon crooned and if they had human faces, they'd be smiling. At least that's what Ashton believed. 

Ashton sighed and if he rolled his eyes anymore, he'd turn into a slot machine. "No. I'm not even going to try and make another cake. Forget it." He ignored the whining of his lizard pals and wondered if Claude would laugh or cry. Maybe both? Then again, knowing Claude, Ashton figured that he'd probably just laugh.

Which he did as soon as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh no! Oh poor you, Ashton! Let me guess, they ate it."

"No. The cake was a lie," Ashton replied. "I never intended to make a cake." The dragons snickered. "Oh shut up! I bet you wouldn't have done it if Claude was around." They kept snickering.

"I'm sorry, Ashton," Claude hugged Ashton from behind. "I should have been here for you in your time of need."

"Oh, bleagh," Ashton made a face while leaning into the embrace. "I wish you could have said something better than that drivel." He threw the bowl into the sink. "No more cake, guys. You ate like half of it and the other half is full of your nasty slobber."

"What kind of cake was it?" Claude asked.

"Ginger pound cake." Ashton reluctantly pulled away to wash the dishes. He resisted the urge to swat the dragons with a large wooden spoon. "It was a perfect recipe too. I had everything ready and all mixed up and they decided to swoop down and eat it just when I was getting ready to dump it all in a pan and throw it in the oven." The dragons snickered once again. "Oh shut up!" They finally did when Claude lightly swatted their heads.

"For me, right?" 

"Well, yea, for both of us. It was supposed to be a 'I love you and I'm glad you're with me' cake, but no. I guess the dragons were jealous." 

"I doubt it," Claude answered. "They're always hungry. You know how they are." Then, Claude fell silent for a moment. "Wait...an 'I love you and I'm glad you're with me' cake? Really?"

"Er, yeah," Ashton frowned. "Are you just being snarky with me?"

Claude shook his head. "No, of course not. Dias does the snark around here, well, sometimes. It's just I'm kind of shocked that you'd make a cake like this."

"Why? I mean...I...well..." words failed poor Ashton Anchors and he wasn't sure if it was just more bad luck or simply not knowing what to say. This wasn't the first time he didn't know what to say, but that time was a dark period for Claude and not something he wanted to explore right now. 

"I know, Ashton," Claude smiled. "I knew...I...shit." He started laughing. "How about we go on a date? We can get cake there!"

Ashton returned the smile. "Yeah. I'd like that."

And he did. The restaurant they agreed on had a nice balcony area that overlooked a moon splattered sea. Kurik recovered beautifully from the massive earthquake they experienced some time ago, and this area proved to be a favorite for the both of them. A large chocolate cake that dripped with nuts and even more chocolate sat in the middle of the table. 

"If you assholes get any ideas, I swear I will tie your mouths shut with barbed wire," Ashton growled before helping himself to a large piece of cake. 

"Wow! Ashton! You're born again hard!" 

Ashton sighed. "I wish I were to begin with, but then again, they wouldn't be here if I were." 

The dragons outright laughed. "HYUK HYUK HYUK!" 

"Yea, I'm glad you find that funny."

"They would," Claude answered between bites. "Yum. This is good, but it's missing something."

"Oh?"

"Well, it's missing you. You didn't make this cake, so doesn't have the 'I love you and I'm glad you're with me vibe'."

"To be honest, this tastes better," Ashton said and wondered how he managed to say anything with a mouth full of cake. "I'm being quite rude. Sorry."

"No, you're not, but even though this cake wasn't made by you, I can still sense 'I love you' because,like I said before, it was always obvious to me. You were the one who wanted that "Heartthrob--"

"Oh gods, that!" Ashton couldn't help but laugh at the reminder of how awkward that date was, but he also remembered that he did get what he wanted from Claude.

"Yea! That! And then you were the one who approached me at La Aqua beach before the final battle. Honestly, it was one of our finest moments." Claude looked at the moon that looked like it was two feet away from them rather than the light years it really was. "Those three words...they're said too much...they're not enough."

Ashton blinked. "Is that from a poem?"

"You can say that. You're not very good at saying how you feel when it comes to things like this."

"Are you?" Ashton smirked.

"Heh...no, but just like you, I prefer to act."

They smiled and nodded at the same time. Hell, even the dragons nodded. The cake vanished in less then twenty minutes and they spent the rest of the night walking around Kurik with their arms linked together. 

"Ashton, I wonder where you got that "cake was a lie" line from because I remember it from a game I played before I met you."

"It was a trick some jerk came up with before I met up these two." Ashton pointed up at the dragons. "If you do this super hard deed, you'll be rewarded with a golden cake! I was about to do it until I saw someone cry out 'The cake is a lie! The cake is a lie!' Needless to say, I didn't do the deed and chose to attempt the dragons instead. Given how things turned out, I think it was for the best."

"Yea, me too," Claude answered. 

They spent the rest of the evening walking around under the watchful stars and saying only what needed to be said before heading home.


End file.
